Chapter 2/Heading to Alliance space
The Enterprise and Intrepid are at warp speed. In his ready room Typhuss is thinking about why is Mulder flipping out for. Typhuss takes a drink of his mint tea. He then asked the computer to look up Fox Mulder's record. Computer, show me Fox Mulder's record says Typhuss as he talks to the computer and looks at the screen. Working on it the computer said in it's female voice. It shows Mulder's record as Typhuss is surprised by something. In the guest quarters Mulder is thinking when the doors chimed. Come Mulder says as he's not looking at the doors. Typhuss walks into the quarters and mentioned how close he and Scully got. You and Scully got really close says Typhuss as he looks at Mulder. He looks at him. Yeah we did Mulder says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Dana and I have become closer friends, she means a lot to me says Typhuss as he looks at Mulder. Fox looks at him. We need to get her back Typhuss Mulder says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. We will, I won't stop until we do says Typhuss as he looks at Mulder. In the Alliance mothership Scully is laying on the deck as she's bruised and beaten by the Alliance soldiers as the doors open, Kiva walks in and hands her some food. Scully eats it like she's not been fed in weeks. Now if you cooperate my men won't back down Commander Kiva says as she looks at her. Scully looks at her. I've got friends they'll come for me Scully says as she looks at her. Kiva smirks. Then they'll die trying Kiva says as she leaves the cell as the doors closed. The two Sovereign-class ships are at warp in formation with each other. Martin is in his ready room as the doors chimed. Come Captain Martin says as he looks at the doors. The doors open and Typhuss walks into the ready room. We've crossed into Alliance territory so far no sign of Alliance ships it looks like we're in the clear for now Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and explains he's talked to Mulder. I talked to Mulder says Typhuss as he looks at John. John puts the padd down. And? John asked as he looks at him. He looks at him by explaining more about his feelings for Scully. Mulder seems to have feelings for Scully, you know the kind says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Wow, never knew but if it comes down to either destroying the mothership or saving Scully I'll try my best but I can't make promises to people I can't keep I've been in that situation before John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. We don't know the situation yet, we will come to that line when it comes says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain to the bridge Commander Kadan says over the com. Captain Martin and Admiral Kira leave his ready room and walk onto the bridge. Report Kadan? Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Three Al'kesh bombers their weapons are fully armed Commander Kadan says as she looks at both Captain Martin and Admiral Kira. Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kira to Intrepid, one to beam back says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. Admiral Kira beams off the Enterprise's bridge. RED ALERT, SHIELDS UP! Captain Martin shouts as he goes to his chair. The lights dimmed as the klaxon sounds. On the bridge of the Intrepid the lights are dimmed and klaxon sounds as Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge. Lock phasers on the Al'kesh bombers and fire says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. Typhuss what the hell are you doing I want to get through this without having to destroy any ships Captain Martin says over the com. Admiral Kira chimes in. Their weapons are armed, they are going to attack we don't have a choice says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. The Enterprise and Intrepid are firing their quantum phasers at the bombers and destroyed them. On the bridge Captain Martin leans back. Resume course and speed Lauren Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Johansson. She nods. In Mulder's quarters Typhuss walks in and checks up on him. I wanted to check on you, are you all right says Typhuss as he looks at Mulder.